Chapter 147 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Buster Call
Short Summary Long Summary Natsu struggles to the front of his ship, still seasick, seeing the five coming ships as trouble. Deadpan, Sasuke asks if the guns gave it away. After looking some more, the Uchiha yells for everyone to look sharp, informing them of five more ships emerging from behind the other side of the island. Hancock note she should’ve realized, since all Buster Calls have ten ships. When Natsu asks what that is, the Ex-Warlord explains that the World Government will use ten heavily armed battleships to wipe any island off the face of the earth that they see fit, such as Ohara. Sasuke thinks that sounds like Danzō if he had the firepower and no need for subtlety. Natsu growls at that being messed up, asking what kind of government does that to their own people. Sasuke says that’s why they’re going to take them down, but Hancock says it won’t be easy. To her, the Buster Call is nothing to look down on, dreading what will happen if they approach the enemy foolishly. Luffy just childishly says punching out the battleships would be a great workout, hoping he can get close, rocket on, and punch them to pieces. Hancock just yells that she believes in her love, absolutely fawning over Straw Hat. Sasuke gives her a deadpan look, noting she was just saying not to underestimate the Buster Call. The Ninja tells Luffy not to act that way, pointing out the ship would break and drown the Devil Fruit user, prompting the Pirate to mutter about that being bad. Sasuke notes that the ships are too far for Luffy to stretch from them to the island, due to the Coalition not wanting their base caught in the crossfire. Hancock thinks that position is everything in naval battles, knowing the Coalition would be foolish not to take advantage of the island at their side. While she notes that Marco has done well in separating the ships, what they do from there is key. They’ll want to fire on the enemy, but also do what is necessary to remove the ships before too much time is lost. Vice Admiral Onigumo is informed that their forces have sailed out in front of the island, promising they’ll be ready to fire. Onigumo nods at that, saying they’ll be ready to deal out Absolute Justice to the enemy. He then yells for the men to listen up, proclaiming that they have a unique opportunity to deal justice to their enemy, so failure isn’t an option. The Vice Admiral draws and raises a saber, calling Justice swift, powerful, and without mercy to evil, as they must all be. Onigumo declares that they are the World Government, and will destroy all evil in the name of justice. Satisfied, Onigumo thinks his men are more dedicated to justice than the subordinates he got at Enies Lobby, believing Fleet Admiral Sakazuki did well in bringing in dedicated Marines. He thinks that much has changed for the better, believing that ‘bleeding hearts’ like Smoker and Fujitora are all that hold the Marines back from Absolute Justice. For now, Onigumo decides to annihilate every last ‘fool’ who tries to challenge the World Government’s dominance at sea. With the order to take aim and fire as soon as within range, the Marines scramble to battle stations. On another ship, Vice Admiral Doberman has a Marine ask him what the plan is for their enemies after all the ships are sunk, hoping he isn’t out of line with the question. Doberman says he isn’t, simply ordering that they’ll sink the enemy. The Vice Admiral gives no quarter, ordering every last Alliance soldier be killed, and that they’ll shoot any survivors. When the Marine asks if that doesn’t seem cruel, Doberman gives a piercing glare. The Vice Admiral states that all enemies of ‘justice’ are evil, saying that while ‘justice’ is cruel, it’s necessary for effective order. He claims that no Marine would pass up the chance to destroy evil. Doberman tells everyone that every last Alliance soldier who stands in the way of ‘justice’ will be burned or shot, so their head will be put on pikes for the others to see. He states that while Absolute Justice might be cruel sometimes, they can’t possibly be expected to defend the world if their hearts aren’t hardened. He then gives a shout to kill them all. On a third ship, Vice Admiral Momonga stands at the ready, hearing the cheers from the first two ships. Knowing they’ll try to kill every last enemy soldier, he chastises them for not considering the long-run. Momonga yells for his men to listen, saying that while he has no issue with killing every last enemy soldier, they must remember the Coalition’s long-run goals. Knowing that two Acts of Order will be in the battle, the Vice Admiral prioritizes taking them alive for public execution. He adds that he’ll take full responsibility if the other Vice Admirals take issue. He proclaims that justice must be smart and efficient, asking his boys are ready to deal it out. This earns a thunderous approval. Sasuke watches the Buster Call ships take aim, and states there is no way he’ll just stand by and let them do it. With Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the Uchiha promises to take care of it and forms his Susanōō. Natsu admits he likes his friend’s style, yelling for Happy to get him going. The Exceed gleefully agrees, grabs Natsu, and flies. Gajeel yells that he won’t let Natsu have all the fun. Pantherlily points out that Gajeel can’t burn down ships, plus landing a Dragon Slayer on ships is a horrible idea. Gajeel yells that he doesn’t care, so a resigned Pantherlily grabs on, saying he’s not going to put his friend on any of the ships. Luffy just whines and begs the Exceeds to take him with them. Hancock blushes at the mere idea of being left alone with Luffy, then thinks that it’s too soon before marriage. When Kakashi is given the news, he admits he already noticed his student taking initiative. The soldier elaborates that Natsu and Gajeel also joined in flying off. Makarov sighs, hoping the Dragon Slayers are smart enough to stay off the ships. When Kakashi asks if they are, Makarov admits he doesn’t know. Sasuke towers over the Buster Call ships, prompting a horrified Momonga to yell for everyone to aim for the ‘monster’. Sasuke just ignores them and aims his crossbow. The captain frantically yells for his ship to fire, but the cannonballs harmlessly bounce off Susanōō. Bidding the Marines farewell, Sasuke sends Inferno Style: Flame Control, completely incinerating one of the ten Buster Call battleships. Grinning, Natsu yells that he won’t be shown up, but a deadpan Sasuke tells the idiot it isn’t a contest. Suddenly a beam of magic energy shoots out from Tenrou Island and immediately shatters Susanōō, sending Sasuke falling. Natsu yells in worry, and order Happy to go down to him. As they do so, Zeref extends his Living Magic to send two dark hands, grabbing Sasuke and Natsu. While Gajeel yells in worry, Natsu compares the hands to those created by Hades of Grimoire Heart. As the two are pulled away, Luffy yells in concern. Sasuke curses, and tells Natsu to hang on, promising to get him out of there. He promptly does so with a Chidori Sharp Spear, cutting off the hand holding Natsu. The Dragon Slayer starts falling to the ground on Tenrou, while Sasuke is further entrapped. He hopes the idiot can stay safe while he takes care of who grabbed them. Zeref sighs that while he isn’t the one he wanted captured, he’ll make due to the threat the Uchiha poses. When Sasuke realizes who he’s facing, Zeref chuckles and admits it, while also identifying his opponent. He notes that Madara has the same look, calling Sasuke his spitting image. When Sasuke scowls at being compared to Madara, Zeref admits that while Madara irritates him, Sasuke has done nothing of the sort. Although, the Black Wizard is angry that his reunion with Natsu was interfered with. Sasuke smirks and says he’s also angry that he was interrupted when trying to do right by his allies. Those words prompt Zeref to admit Sasuke is certainly different from what he was told. Sasuke rushes forward with a slash. When Zeref leaps back, he belatedly realizes it was a feint, opening him up to a Chidori through the chest. Zeref reminds Sasuke that he’s cursed with immortality, asking if the Ninja really thought this would do anything. Sasuke admits he didn’t, leaping away while Zeref brushes off his closed wound. Zeref asks why the Chakra was wasted, so Sasuke explains that he’s testing the lengths of the Act’s immortality. Even if Sasuke falls, the rest of the Alliance will know that Zeref isn’t invincible and can be beaten. Zeref calls it a noble goal to try and improve the Alliance’s morale, pointing out that it will have the exact opposite of the intended effect if Sasuke dies. The Ninja refuses to die by Zeref’s hand until he makes things right and saves the world he once tried to change. Smirking, Zeref calls this amusing, saying he admires the dedication, while wondering if his Contradictory Curse will make him desire the Uchiha’s death. Sasuke resumes the duel with Amaterasu, with Zeref yelling in surprise when enveloped. Sasuke states that the best way to test immortality is with undying flames. Zeref chuckles and calls that sound, saying it might have succeeded against any other immortal. With a Drain, Zeref just absorbs Amaterasu, which Sasuke calls impossible. Zeref points out he probably said that when facing Acnologia, reminding the Ninja that he’s mastered every Black Art of Magic in existence, and they all effect life in some way, Chakra being no exception. With Sasuke on guard, Zeref suggests they chat for a bit since the Ninja can’t do anything to him. Sasuke yells at that and sends a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. After Zeref disperses the Jutsu with thrown dark matter, he tells Sasuke not to be rude when he just wants to talk, saying he’ll have to do with Natsu not around. Sasuke growls and asks what Zeref wants to talk about, waiting for an opening. Zeref asks how far Sasuke would go for a family member, telling him to look to the side for understanding. Sasuke gasps in horror at the sight, while Zeref twistedly calls it beautiful. Kakashi mutters in concern for Sasuke and Natsu, so Sabo reassures him that the two can take care of themselves, saying they have to focus on taking out the Buster Call ships. Kakashi takes a deep breath, knowing Sabo is right. He orders the cannons ready, and all ships hard to port. Momonga watches the turn, saying the sea will become fire soon. He notes it’ll be more difficult with just nine ships, calling the deceased Captain a brave man while hoping Sakazuki gives him posthumous full honors. As Gajeel flies towards the ship, a soldier asks if they should prepare for hand-to-hand. Momonga simply says the Dragon Slayer’s attention will be diverted in seconds. Then a beam of pure Magic Power fires out of the Tenrou forest, and right at the ships. Gajeel gasps that it’s a Jupiter Cannon, and watches in horror as several ships are blasted apart. While Ukitake mutters in horror, Makarov curses the Coalition for using Jupiter. When a soldier asks if they should look for survivors, Sabo yells for him to get on it, ordering Medical to start diving down and finding anyone possible, proclaiming that they don’t leave men to die. As the Medics go to work, Marco asks how long until the next Jupiter blast, so Makarov answers with 15 minutes. The Pirate hopes that Gajeel knows what the priority is. Naturally, Gajeel says they need to take out the cannon. When Pantherlily asks about the ships, Gajeel states that Fairy Tail Wizards rely on friends. So, the Exceed zooms towards the Jupiter Cannon at Max Speed, Gajeel in tow. Once in position, Kakashi gives the order to fire. At the same time, the Vice Admirals yell for the Buster Call to fire. An absolutely massive wave of cannonballs erupts from both sides. Seeing the sea explode around her, Levy yells that they’re too close. When some get too close to their ship, Hancock hardens a leg in Haki, yelling for the enemy to not dare blow up the ship with her love. Luffy leaps up and uses Gum-Gum Balloon, sending the cannonballs back. Speed Jiru coats a lance with Haki, taking out cannonballs with a thrust. Haruta joins in with several defensive slashes. Wyper flies up and fires a Burn Bazooka. Love transforms his Zanpakutō with a “Slam, Tengumaru” and bats away multiple cannonballs. Darui destroys more with a Storm Style: Laser Circus. Boo throws a Military Elbow, while Don Sai sends a Haki-covered Military Heel. Izuru creates a Hadō #58: Tenran. Samui gathers a Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu. Renji whips out his Shikai with a “Roar, Zabimaru”, defending several ships. Sabo and Ace combine their Fire Fist, taking care of the rest of the initial cannonballs. Angered, Onigumo yells for the Buster Call to fire again and not let up, all the while cutting a cannonball with a sword. The volley is unleashed from the Marine Battleships. Fossa swings out his sword to create a wave of fire. Olga starts a chain reaction with a Lightning God Bellow. Sherria quickly imitates her fellow God Slayer with a Sky God Bellow. Lyon joins in with a Ice Make: Eagle, which acts like a kamikaze towards the projectiles. Gray follows his brother student and pierces several cannonballs with Ice Make: Lance. Kensei unleashes his Shikai with a “Blast Away, Tachikaze”. Franky blows away the barrage with a Coup de Vent. He notes that while he used to be afraid of the Buster Call, he designed the ship of the Pirate King. He won’t fear shoddy craftsmanship after making the Thousand Sunny. Evergreen keeps up the counterattack with a Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun. Bickslow directs his ‘babies’ to fire a Hadron Formation. Jūgo tells himself to get mad, and roars as he shatters a cannonball with a punch. Kakashi absorbs a cannonball into Kamui, while Ukitake gets rid of the rest with a Hadō #76: Sanran. Momonga notes that the stalemate will continue for awhile, but he’s confident that the advantage is theirs in the long run, thanks to the Jupiter Cannon. Kakashi realizes the Alliance can’t keep this up due to the limited ammo, on top of the Cannon, asking Marco for ideas. The Pirate asks if anyone from the 3rd can create a barrier. Nodding, Kakashi gives the order for Freed to inscribe runes around the ships. The Fairy Tail Wizard quickly draws his sword, determined to do his job. While it’ll take time to cover such an area, he declares that he’ll succeed and won’t let the Cannon hurt his friends. Marco states that they have to do more, having barely grazed the Battleships, despite their superior quantity. Grinning, Sabo says they’ve got no choice but to break them apart the old-fashioned way. Kakashi tells Ukitake to have people fly over to the Battleships and take them out from the inside. The Soul Reaper says he likes the way the Ninja thinks. Nine people are chosen. While eight of them fly, Darui runs on the ocean with Chakra. Love grins that his friend can be pretty bold, comparing him to a manga protagonist. Mashirō cheerfully says his justice isn’t on their level. Pouting, Rangiku pouts and asks why she was brought along, content to stay on the sidelines for this one. Tōshirō gives a cold look, before softening and telling his lieutenant that he needs someone he can trust. He asks Rangiku to never forget that he trusts her the most. Rangiku smiles and teasingly says her captain cares. Tōshirō tells her not to push her luck, before asking if she can take an entire battleship. Rangiku gives a determined reply, saying she’s proud in things besides her ‘amazing rack’, earning an eye-roll. Mirajane tells her little sister that she doesn’t like the idea of her trying to take a Battleship on her own. Flying in half-bird form, Lisanna says she’s a Strauss and Fairy Tail Wizard, reminding her that she trained with her family for a year after the fight with Tartaros. Mirajane just doesn’t want to lose Lisanna again. Smiling, Lisanna reassures that she’ll make Mirajane proud by taking down every person on one of the ships. When Lisanna starts to break away, Mirajane softly says she already made her proud, pleading for her to be safe. Bickslow tells her that she worries too much, agreeing that Lisanna is a Fairy Tail Wizard who can take care of herself, seeing that she did get stronger from her training. Mirajane admits she should’ve guessed Bickslow would notice the growth, saying he has eyes for talent, asking if he’s coming as well. Suddenly serious, Bickslow asks if she will laugh at him for going against an entire ship just so his friend, Freed, doesn’t have to do all the work. Mirajane smiles, saying she wouldn’t. The nine disperse towards each ship, and Rangiku is the first to reach hers. Striking a pose, with her chest sticking out, she asks if the boys are going to fight her, coyly telling them to be gentle. The Marines all blush, calling it unfair while wondering how they can fight someone like her. While another Marine asks if the Alliance has a monopoly on beautiful women, mentioning Hancock, yet another says she could be the most beautiful with her endowment. Rangiku chuckles, thinking it’s too easy to charm fools into submission, calling it a perk of developing her body at an early age. Rangiku cutely asks if the men could do her a favor and stop firing at her friends, saying she’d appreciate it. When a few Marines stammer, Captain Shu orders them to quit acting so shameful, but as Marines and instruments of justice. He says he’s disappointed they can’t do their duty because of the woman. While the soldiers start to protest, but Shu doesn’t want to hear excuses. If they won’t face her, he will. Shu orders the men back to their posts to fire on the enemy ships. The Captain asks if the ‘boy’ wants to die, prompting the Marine to frantically apologize and say they’ll prepare to fire on the enemy again. Shu calls that good, asking his men to leave the Soul Reaper to him, knowing the grunts can’t hope to beat her. Rangiku raises an eyebrow, calling Shu weird for threatening subordinates with death and then protecting them by taking her on. Shu calls himself fair, believing that soldiers who disobey direct orders are dangers to their comrades, asking if he’s so wrong for wanting to nip that problem in the bud. As long as they follow orders, there’s no reason he shouldn’t protect them from enemies they can’t beat. In short, Shu states leaders operate by rewarding what’s right and punishing what’s wrong. Rangiku draws her Zanpakutō, saying she didn’t come to hear this justification, just to bring the ship down. Shu challenges her to try, opening his palms. Shu leaps at Rangiku, while she holds her sword out in front of her, wondering why the Marine is charging a swordsman with open palms. Sensing danger, the Soul Reaper leaps away, seeing Shu slam his palm on the ground where she was, resulting in the metal rusting. Rangiku notes that no sane human would attack a sword barehanded unless they were using an ability. Smirking, Shu notes that there’s actually a brain behind the breasts. He explains that he ate the Rust-Rust Fruit to become a Rust Man, meaning everything he touches can be turned to rust. He arrogantly calls himself a swordsman’s worst nightmare. He notes that the Soul Reaper should have tons of ways to fight him, but their main form of combat is swordsmanship. Shu decides to rust her body next, challenging her to find a way to fight effectively. Rangiku laughs that the Marine loves to hear himself talk, thankful they weren’t in a position to date, joking she would have dashed out of the restaurant. With a confident smile, she calls it simple enough to come up with a different way to fight, telling Shu to keep up. Rangiku unleashes her Zanpakutō with a “Growl, Haineko”. It creates a large cloud of ash in front of Shu. Shocked, Shu thinks that while he knew Soul Reapers had differently powered Zanpakutō, this is beyond his understanding. Rangiku launches the cloud at Shu, who frantically holds out his palms. While the Marine stops some of the ashes, the rest easily gets through and sends Shu flying as he yells in pain, assailed all over. He immediately loses consciousness; his veil destroyed and lacerated all over, landing on his back. While the Marines gape in shock at the strength, Rangiku asks if she gets points for creativity. Bickslow immediately sends his totem poles all over the Marine Battleship, firing blasts of Magic, yelling for the ‘babies’ to mess them up. While the Marines are in disarray, they fire scattered shots at the ‘babies’, only to see and panic at them not working. A veteran suggests firing at the Wizard controlling them, knowing his death will end the Magic. Bickslow grins and confirms it, adding that it’s easier said than done. The totem pole he stands on speeds up, managing to avoid every single shot at him. Captain Very Good steps forward, telling his men not to try and take enemies out of their league, allowing their captain to take him on. Bickslow sticks his tongue out, grinning that he’s got the Captain’s attention. Very Good introduces himself, promising that the Wizard will fall by his hands. Bickslow gleefully says he can’t back down from a challenge like that, citing his pride as a Thunder Legion member. Very Good gives his own grin, saying he can’t back down when someone tries to sink his ship, calling himself a proud Marine officer. Very Good activates his Berry-Berry Fruit, his Marines confident that no one can take down the Captain, convinced he’s too fast and small to catch. Bickslow grins at the spheres rising around him, but says he recognizes the power. He recalls Laxus saying something along the lines at Hargeon. Very Good remembers after a second, infuriated at his humiliation at Laxus’s hands, asking if his opponent is a subordinate. Bickslow introduces himself, and starts firing Magic at the spheres from his ‘babies’. Very Good taunts that it won’t work, shrugging off the attacks. Bickslow agrees, admitting the Devil Fruit isn’t as useless as he thought. The Marine states that while Laxus easily took him out, his opponent is nowhere near as strong as him. Frowning, Bickslow admits that not many people are, but that doesn’t mean the Marine is stronger than him. Very Good, head floating in midair, promises to show how wrong he is. All the ‘berries’ fire at once, with Very Good thinking that the Berry-Berry Hurricane is the perfect attack for hitting every angle. Plus, avoiding this will leave him open to his men’s firepower. When Bickslow leaps up, he orders his men to take aim. Bickslow manages to hang himself by a foot on one ‘baby’ and speeds away before the Marines can fire, shocking them. Grinning, Bickslow says he’s got Very Good, surrounding him with his other ‘Babies’. As Very Good gasps in horror, Bickslow admits he was almost caught by surprise, but one shouldn’t use a man’s own tactics against him, since he’ll catch on every time. With a Meson Formation, Bickslow hits Very Good in the head with Magic energy, bypassing the Fruit’s defense and defeating him. While the marines yell in worry, Very Good falls to the ground, in pieces. Bickslow flings himself to the top of his personal ‘Baby’ and gives a triumphant grin. While he isn’t as strong as Laxus, Very Good isn’t stronger than Bickslow by a long shot. Turning to the other Marines, Bickslow asks who’s ready to get sunk. As Lisanna swoops down in half-bird form, several Marines are sent flying, with one wondering if it’s a Zoan. Lisanna yells he’s wrong, and transforms with Animal Soul: Cat. As she kicks and scratches at incredible speeds, a Marine asks how she’s dodging bullets, prompting Lisanna to call cats crafty and speedy. She puts her paws to the ground and spins around with a circling kick, saying she’s more than capable of taking an entire battleship filled with grunts. Captain Sharinguru steps up, supposing it’s too much to ask for just seamen to take Lisanna down, saying he’ll fight her instead. The Marines react gleefully, sure their Captain can bring down the Wizard. Smiling, Lisanna says she should be flattered she already has the Captain’s attention, but she isn’t quite a battle maniac. Sharinguru argues that she did a number on his men, saying she’s impressive for someone who doesn’t claim to enjoy battle, so she must’ve trained with the best. Lisanna proudly calls her sister an S-Class Wizard, adding her brother as an afterthought, saying she won’t be left in the dust by either when the Coalition threatens her home. Sharinguru firmly says progress to a more just world must keep rolling, no matter what happens along the way. While he’s sorry Lisanna feels that way about their methods, it’s just the way things work. Lisanna admits she pities the Marine for having such a one-track mind that he doesn’t see the ruined lives, asking if he really thinks what he’s doing leads to a better world. He says that as a soldier and Marine, while it’s real dirty work, it’s necessary. Sharinguru simply says it’s time to do dirty work, and rushes forward. Lisanna holds up her claws, and is surprised to see the Marine’s arms start spinning. Sharinguru throws his arm forward, Lisanna shrieking in pain as she’s declawed and pushed back. A Marine is amazed at the Wheel-Wheel Fruit, Lisanna figuring she should’ve guessed the Devil Fruit. Grinning, Sharinguru explains his Devil Fruit, and tells Lisanna to observe as he throws a spinning kick at the Wizard. As Lisanna dodges, Sharinguru spins his joints, promising that the wheels will dig into her body and grind it into nothing. While he doesn’t like the idea of ruining a pretty young thing, his duty demands it. On the defensive, Lisanna leaps away, thinking getting hit once would be devastating. She transforms with Animal Soul: Rabbit. Now more easily avoiding the attack, Lisanna thinks she could try kicking with Rabbit’s greater force, but the wheels would get in the way. She notes that the Devil Fruit is a tough defense for hurting those it touches, thinking there has to be a crack or opening. Lisanna notices that Sharinguru isn’t spinning his head, realizing the Marine would get dizzy if his own head spun, knowing she can strike a decisive blow above the other wheels. Sharinguru throws his spinning elbow forward, so Lisanna leaps into the air, transforming with Animal Soul: Bird. Sharinguru tries to recover, but Lisanna grabs him by the talons, digging into his face. As she lifts him up, all the Marines yell in worry. Lisanna then flips Sharinguru backwards over herself, slamming him head first into the metal floor. As Sharinguru gets to his feet, Lisanna transforms with Animal Soul: Ram, looking very similar to Aries. She lowers her head and ‘rams’ the Captain in the abdomen, making him spit blood. He sails straight through the wall, collapsing into a heap. While a young Marine yells in terror at his Captain being taken down, he turns to see Lisanna barreling through everyone with a head first charge, and is knocked into the air. While she doesn’t normally rampage, Lisanna was never opposed to it, but she’s actively enjoying it this time. She asks if Mira can see this, calling herself a Strauss that holds her own. Mashirō dramatically declares that she’s a Hero of JUSTICE as she lands on a ship. Confused, the Marines ask if they’re not the ones who fight for JUSTICE. She rebukes that with a Mashirō Overdrive that sends Marines flying, yelling for honor, glory, and JUSTICE. After a Marine yells for someone to get the captain to beat the crazy woman, she leaps up and sends a Marine on a bowling strike with a Mashirō Dropkick. Striking a Super Sentai pose, Mashirō yells for JUSTICE and love for all who desire. T-Bone calls that admirable despite her allying with criminals, also believing in such ideals, so he’ll stand against her. The Marines all yell in relief for their captain. T-Bone asks if there’s any way he can convince Mashirō to stand down or join them, detesting needless violence. He thinks she can’t remain with the Alliance if she truly believes in justice. With another ‘Super Sentai’ stance, Mashirō states that love and JUSTICE come from protecting friends and the innocent, which she can’t do with the Coalition. T-Bone nods in approval, saying he can respect that, adding that his justice comes from the same, so they’re at an impasses. T-Bone suddenly turns away and asks all the men if they’re okay. When one Marine says they’ll live despite being a little beat up, T-Bone dramatically tears off a piece of his cape, declaring that they’re injured and need medical attention. The Captain quickly wraps his cape around the Marine’s injury, and starts dramatically repeating the process with every slightly injured man he sees. When a non-injured Marine suggests the Captain focus on the enemy, T-Bone dramatically points to a bandage on the grunt’s finger, asking what happened. When the Marine says he cut himself on cooking duty, T-Bone yells about that being awful, rips a piece of cape, and wraps it around the finger, saying they’ll make due. As one, the Marines yell for T-Bone to please take care of the crazy woman before the battleship is torn apart. Turning to the Vizard, T-Bone states his first priority is his men’s safety, saying he must eliminate enemies to protect them. He tells JUSTICE girl that they’ll find out who’s justice is stronger today. Striking a pose, Mashirō proclaims that Squad 9’s Super Lieutenant shall fall to no one. Ship Cutter T-Bone declares he won’t either, promising she’ll fall by his blade. He then sends a Right Angle Flash: Bone Soir. Mashirō raises an eyebrow and casually steps inside the slashing rectangle, it being the ‘safe-zone’. All the Marines’ mouths drop open at her dodging the powerful attack in the dumbest way possible. She hesitantly says it wasn’t hard, so T-Bone dramatically says he’ll try something else, and sends a Right Angle Flying Bird: Bone Phoenix. Mashirō Flash-Steps away, but it bounces off the air at perfect angles, pursuing the Vizard. She laughs that this is fun like playing tag. She decides that a hero must prioritize victory, leaps over the Bone Phoenix, and says she’ll end the fight. The Vizard pulls down her Hollow Mask, prompting the Marines to ask if she’s a monster. Scandalized, T-Bone tells his men not to say such awful things, ordering them to never forget that heroes of justice always take different appearances. Touched, Mashirō says that’s really nice of the Captain. T-Bone firmly states that only their actions should decide whether they are fit to be heroes of justice and protectors of innocents. Both combatants resolutely state that’s why they’re going to end this. Mashirō Flash-Steps to T-Bone, who horizontally holds out his sword. As he wonders whose justice is stronger, he thinks it’s strange she’s charging knowing how devastating his attacks are. He asks himself if she has so that much confidence in skill or such a strong desire for JUSTICE. Smiling, he admits that he’s excited to test himself against a fellow warrior of justice and peace. Seeing the Vizard rush him, T-Bone yells for his opponent to prepare herself, and dramatically sends a Right Angle Pierce: Bone Voyage. The Marines call it a might piercing attack, thinking Mashirō is too close to dodge. The Vizard proves them all wrong, dramatically yelling for ‘JUSTICE’. T-Bone notes that his opponent really is wanting this to end quick to protect her comrades and justice, like a hero, thinking he underestimated her sense of justice. With a Mashirō Super Axe Kick, she kicks right through T-Bone’s helmet, earning a grunt of pain from the Captain. Before falling down, T-Bone begs Mashirō to spare his men, and then goes unconscious. While T-Bone’s men weep at the words, Mashirō strikes a pose, declaring victory. After processing, she tells T-Bone not to worry, saying she’ll spare the men. Mashirō dramatically says she won’t hurt anyone, just wanting them to back down and stop firing on the Alliance. A young Marine points out that T-Bone’s final words before defeat were towards them, believing they should honor it and surrender, knowing there’s no reason to be spared if they keep fighting. Suddenly cannonballs tear into the ship, collapsing the mast. Mashirō saves everyone, including T-Bone, about to be crushed. A Marine realizes that one of their own ships fired on them. A soldier asks if it’s wise to sacrifice a thousands Marines and the powerful Captain T-Bone. Onigumo states the ‘bleeding heart’ has no place among the Marines, believing plenty can easily replace him. While the Marines think to themselves that the powerful T-Bone is someone whose loss would not be beneficial to the World Government, they know they can’t refuse Onigumo’s orders. He orders everyone to take aim again, declaring they’ll sink the ship with the ‘monster’ who took them down, fanatically thinking the criminal element must be eliminated. Suddenly, Love enflames the Battleship with a Hifuki no Koduchi. The Vizard muses that the ship is on fire, so the Marines will stop firing on their friends and his friend. Onigumo realizes the ship will be unsalvageable soon, so his hair sprouts multiple spider-like appendages. With eight swords, Onigumo charges and sends flying slashes, dispersing the flames. Having leaped over the attacks, Love notes he put out the fire and looks like an ugly spider man. The Vizard says he definitely looks like a villain with that design. Tōshirō clashes his Zanpakutō against Doberman’s Haki-covered blade, the latter asking if the Alliance is impatient. The Soul Reaper says that the more time at sea, the more damage the Marines can deal them. He states he won’t let that happen, claiming those who take initiative are often the winners. Doberman argues that it’s those willing to do whatever it takes to be the victory, promising the ‘boy’ that the waters will be his grave. He rants that they’ll sail to the mainland, take the heads of whoever, and put them on display for those who’d dare to stand against them. Scowling, Tōshirō says the Vice Admiral will have to beat him first, assuring him that won’t happen. Sherria gets right above a Battleship, and blows nearly everyone off the deck with a Sky God Bellow. When she lands and faces the Vice Admiral, she wonders what’s up with his head. Strawberry asks if his opponent is a little girl. Darui beats most of the crew on one ship, so Vice Admiral Yamakaji takes out his sword and coats it in Haki, all with that goofy grin. Darui, a little creeped out, tells him to stop grinning, but he doesn’t. Mirajane stands over several defeated Marines, the others too frightened or enraptured with beauty to do anything. Momonga tells his men it’s fine, saying none could hope to beat someone that strong, stepping up to be her opponent. The Marines just mutter about how hot she is, asking why beautiful women keep showing up on Momonga’s ships. The Vice Admiral admits he’s shocked that the Wizard has the power to destroy the entire ship, but chooses not to. Mirajane admits hating the idea of taking lives, preferring it this way up close and personal. She calls it pretty effective since Momonga is all alone while the subordinates are still alive. Momonga resolutely says ‘one is not none’. Natsu gets to his feet after being dropped, saying he owes Sasuke a thank you. Hearing Happy groan in pain, Natsu scoops him up and sees his injuries from that Living Magic hand. After the Exceed moans that he isn’t all right, Natsu promises to keep him safe while he rests. He hears Coalition soldiers yell that Natsu is somewhere on the island, and needs to be taken alive as per Zeref’s order. Natsu decides that he’ll just have to be a one-man army for now. Elsewhere, Gajeel makes it to the Jupiter Cannon, with Pantherlily ordering him to take care of the Lacrima while he guards the entrance. Gajeel punches through the wall with an Iron Dragon Club. Sensing an attack, Gajeel knocks knives out the air with his own bladed hand. He frowns, asking if the man really thought he could catch him off guard. Gajeel says he could smell him a mile away, and that even Jose was smart enough to have a guard at his Jupiter Cannon. He asks his opponent to introduce himself and get things going. Shaz Domino calls himself a Sternritter for the Wandenreich. Gajeel just rams a sword through the Sternritter’s chest, saying nice to meet him, hello, and goodbye. Smirking, Shaz rams two Reishi knives into the Wizard’s shoulder, forcing him back. As his wound regenerates, Shaz says he’ll be sticking around longer than hoped for. Gajeel, glaring, removes the knives from his shoulder. Omake: An Impractical Challenge Part 1 When Ichigo reacts with disbelief, ND asks if he stuttered. He asks if the Acts have seen Impractical Jokers. Luffy grins and calls the show awesome, explaining that it’s the one with hidden cameras with four best friends messing with each other. Naruto recalls that the losing joker is punished at the end of each episode, calling them insane while wondering why they just kept coming back. Natsu realizes what’s up, and asks if ND wants the Acts to punish each other too. Nodding, ND tells them to impress him, wanting three to brainstorm for the fourth’s punishment. When Naruto asks why they’d do this, ND smoothly says they can expect a bonus in their mailboxes next payday. When Natsu deadpans that they aren’t paid, ND promises money can be expected, asking if he has their consent. While Ichigo firmly says their bond is too strong to be messed with like that, the other three eagerly say they’ll do it. Smiling, ND says Ichigo can be punished first. After the Soul Reaper yells in horror, ND says he’s facing the consequences of not being a conformist. Naruto tells Ichigo not to worry, saying it’s an idea they’ve always wanted to try, assuring him it’s easy. Next day, Natsu giggles that Ichigo is blindfolded and has no idea where he is. Luffy grins about how good it’ll be, saying he’s looked forward to this the whole day. When Ichigo demands they take off the blindfold, Naruto says it’s been long enough and gives permission. Ichigo finds himself in a dressing room, and is told his first punishment is modeling multiple outfits on a catwalk. When Ichigo protests, Natsu chuckles that they already have the first outfit picked. In a few minutes, in his referee’s uniform, Ichigo exclaims that models don’t wear this, knowing something’s wrong. Luffy tells him to just go out there, and model the best he can. While the other three will be in the camera room, Ichigo’s earpiece will hear everything they tell him. As Ichigo walks towards the catwalk, Naruto informs the audience that Ichigo is not going to model. A giddy Natsu adds that Ichigo is very self-conscious about sexy things. Luffy explains that they weaponized it, asking viewers to watch. Ichigo sees a stage with a pole in the middle, and he belatedly realizes it isn’t a modeling gig. All the female faces from his world are smiling at him, Ichigo asks the other Acts why it’s just girls from his world. Natsu cruelly says that it isn’t modeling, but Ichigo will be a male stripper for his female friends. While Ichigo’s mouth drops open in terror, the others just laugh. Appearing Characters Natsu Dragneel Sasuke Uchiha Boa Hancock Monkey D. Luffy Onigumo Doberman Momonga Happy Gajeel Redfox Pantherlily Kakashi Hatake Makarov Dreyar Zeref Dragneel Sabo Jūshirō Ukitake Marco Levy McGarden Speed Jiru Haruta Wyper Love Aikawa Darui Boo Don Sai Izuru Kira Samui Renji Abarai Portgas D. Ace Fossa Orga Nanagear Sherria Blendy Lyon Vastia Gray Fullbuster Kensei Muguruma Franky Evergreen Bickslow Jūgo Freed Justine Mashirō Kuna Rangiku Matsumoto Tōshirō Hitsugaya Mirajane Strauss Lisanna Strauss Shu Very Good Sharinguru T-Bone Strawberry Yamakaji Shaz Domino Omake ND2014 Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Abilities Magic * Living Magic * Black Magic ** Drain * Max Speed * Lightning God Bellow * Sky God Bellow * Ice Make: Eagle * Ice Make: Lance * Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun * Hadron Formation * Meson Formation * Animal Soul ** Cat ** Rabbit ** Bird ** Ram * Iron Dragon Club Jutsu * Sharingan ** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan ** Susanōō ** Inferno Style: Flame Control ** Amaterasu ** Kamui * Chidori ** Chidori Sharp Spear * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu * Storm Style: Laser Circus * Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu Weapons * Jupiter Cannon * lance * Burn Bazooka * cannonballs * Battleships Haki Soul Reaper Powers * Flash-Step Quincy Powers * Reishi knives Kido * Hadō #58: Tenran * Hadō #76: Sanran (産卵, Spawning) Devil Fruits * Gum Gum Fruit * Rust-Rust Fruit * Berry-Berry Fruit * Wheel-Wheel Fruit Zanpakuto * Tengumaru * Zabimaru * Tachikaze * Haineko Techniques * Gum-Gum Balloon * Military Elbow * Military Heel * Fire Fist * Coup de Vent * Berry-Berry Hurricane * Mashirō Overdrive * Mashirō Dropkick * Mashirō Super Axe Kick * Right Angle Flash: Bone Soir * Right Angle Flying Bird: Bone Phoenix * Right Angle Pierce: Bone Voyage * Hifuki no Koduchi Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 146 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Tenrou Island Next Chapter: Chapter 148 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Sail On Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign